Finnick's Club
by anatagasuki
Summary: She thought she had the worst the Capitol could offer. She was wrong. They have no similarities at all, but one day, Katniss joins Finnick's club. Related to But a Walking Shadow by Kioko.


Title: Finnick's Club  
Author: anatagasuki  
Genre: Angst/General  
Summary: She thought she had the worst the Capitol could offer. She was wrong. They have no similarities at all, but one day, Katniss joins Finnick's club. Related to But a Walking Shadow by Kioko.  
Notes: I was indeed very moved by Kioko's fic, so after I read it in an internet café I had to run back home and write this. I'm not sure if anyone can understand the expression _'join the club'_, so here's what it means: falling into the same situation or predicament someone else is in, as in joining his club. Kinda weird, eh? Sorry for that.  
Disclaimers: Hunger Games is by Suzanne Collins. Some lines and ideas are Kioko's (I highly recommend reading _but a walking shadow_ first) plus a thought from my friend's brother.

'_Finnick, you're damn drunk.'_

Finnick Odair and Katniss Everdeen have nothing in common besides both being victors. From the gender down to fingernails. Nothing. That's what they thought.

'_Katniss, you're shit drunk.'_

'_No such thing, idiot.'_

'_You're the idiot, idiot.'_

_Snort._

It should've been over.

She and Peeta, they won, didn't they? Yes, they did. The elated crowd, the overjoyed District 12, the hopelessly romantic Capitol gaggles, the food, the big, oh so fuckingly big house.

They lived on, didn't they? Nightmares every night, guilt, terror, hatred. But they lived. Even with the uprisings, they survived. Until the 3rd Quarter Quell.

'_Do you want to see Annie again, Finnick?'_

'_Not if she's a mass of mutilated meat with empty eyeballs and hanging guts.'_

_Laugh._

Giving up is not exactly Katniss Everdeen's forte, no matter how hopeless the state of affairs is. Not when she has gone that far. Her father died, but did the Everdeens die? No! Katniss saved them. Prim was picked in the Reaping. Did she die? Hell, no! Katniss saved her.

She entered the arena. The Hunger Games began. Mutts almost hacked Peeta's leg off. Did he die?

No. Katniss saved him. He was at death's door, but she snatched him away and beat Death down to the pulp. She did it. It was almost impossible. But she did it.

So when President Snow threatened to kill Peeta again, deep, deep down, Katniss knew she could save him. She will.

She was wrong.

'_Well, I'd still want to see Peeta, even like that.'_

When that helicopter picked him up, she was unconscious and far, far away. She was useless.

But brooding can't last forever. The mockingjay must show it's determined to fly free again. Uprisings. Rebellion. Revolution. They took Peeta away, but she'll get him back. When they overthrow the Capitol. When they win.

'_I wish she was dead. I wish they were all dead and we were, too. It would be best.'_

'_In my opinion, they already are. Us too.'_

Then there he was. In front of her. Alive, well, the same strong and stocky build. Completely unharmed, completely unscarred. Just like that, there's hope and warmth and joy in her world again. Just like that, her heart was whole again. It was all it took for her to throw her arms around him, to sob and moan and grip his pressed shirt like he's going to turn to ashes and be blown away by the wind if she lets him go.

Imagine her hopes and warmth and joy vanishing into nothingness when her soft, tear-filled gray eyes meet his cold, calculated cobalt blue gaze.

Imagine her heart breaking into millions of irreparable pieces when a voice that was his but not of Katniss' Peeta says:

"I have direct orders. Katniss Everdeen must be killed. Where is she?"

'_Look at that, Finnick. Looks like Annie Cresta's not the only who changed.'_

Where were the clear, trusting eyes? Where was the kind, protective hug? Where was the light, easy laugh?

Where was the boy with the bread?

Nowhere.

'_Annie Cresta's not the only one never, ever coming back.'_

And true, it is. Peeta Mellark will never come back to her. She knew. Katniss knew the moment he raised his gun to shoot her head off.

Peeta Mellark died long ago. Ages before Katniss Everdeen aimed her bow and used all the arrows she had to kill him.

Now Finnick and Katniss are shocked by how much they are like each other.

They did everything. They went against the Capitol, they survived, they showed the Capitol they messed with the wrong victors—that is, themselves. They were able to hide that they were in so much pain, were able to make themselves look like strong killing machines devoid of emotions.

They made the same mistake.

Because throwing their loved ones in the Games is not the only thing which could hurt Finnick and Katniss. It's not the only way the Capitol knows to shove in their faces the fact that no matter how much they've conquered, no matter how powerful they were, they were still at its mercy.

_It's not the only way to break them._

They forgot, Katniss and Finnick both. And that's the thing they hate most.

'_Join the club, Katniss. Join the club.'_


End file.
